The present invention relates to a device, which can be used by deaf and/or blind people to communicate with others and to ascertain their environment. It also provides safety and security elements.
Blind individuals can be assisted by making use of guide dogs or seeing dogs, where they respond to the sounds made by the dogs, such as a bark or by the leading role of the dogs in walking, halting, etc., as well as navigation aspects. Deaf individuals sometimes use hearing dogs that have been trained to recognize sounds that require alerting their deaf owners and respond by physical means, thereby alerting their human companion to a situation on hand. However, the situation is different when it comes to persons who are both deaf and blind (deafblind) who cannot fully utilize the benefit of either sound or sight/motion cues provided by such dogs that have been appropriately so trained.
Yet, deafblind individuals cherish their freedom and value their independence, at least if not more, than those who are not deprived of the hearing and seeing sense, and often without the need for another human being or animal companion to assist in that task.
Attempts to assist blind people in navigation have been introduced into the market, such attempts utilize the global positioning system (GPS). However, these welcome attempts have failed indoors or in close proximity to tall buildings or structures. Further, these attempts do not provide solutions for the deafblind.